Tangled Sheets
by Shaikhiin
Summary: She was beautiful in tangled sheets, her body lost in the very depths of the mass of endless white cloth. Clotif


_**a/n: **I should really be sleeping right now, but i just had this idea for a cloud/tifa story, and i couldn't pass the opportunity to write it. It's a oneshot, just about Cloud musing over his and Tifa's love making. It's rated M, just so you know, its sort of a detailed but long drawned version of a lemon, just more romantic and less detailed in that area, if you know what i mean. _

She was beautiful in tangled sheets, her body lost in the very depths of the mass of endless white cloth. It was wondering how one could be allowed to be this beautiful, to capture his breath and grasp his soul. To freeze his heart, and touch his mind in ways he never knew possible.

Her eyes were beautiful and lustful as she had stared at him moments ago. He did not understand it fully, not realize it until he realized he was looking into her heart. That she had opened it, the door in the very depths of her soul that she had never shown anyone. And he knew that, without her telling him, without her elaborating about her past experiences. He knew that the key to her soul was her eyes, but that her soul was not given away easily, for she knew that key, and it only made him smile wider when she had secretly given that key to him.

It was strange, funny how each glimpse of her eyes revealed emotions he had never thought nor dreamt of. But it was wonderful, no doubt, to feel his soul suddenly overwhelmed with endless arrays of warmth. He always knew she brought out the better of him, and he could only thank her for always being by his side even when they were in troubled times.

His heart was beating so fast, like the speed of lightning as she whispered his name, groaned it from the very valleys of her throat. He moved over her gently, taking in every inch of her flesh as it brushed against his in heated sensual movements. His eyes clasped shut in the instant, his neck stretching back into the pillow as waves of pleasure ran like electricity through his veins.

She was smooth in his hold, like slippery butter melting through his fingers. He thought it probably was to do with all their mixed sweat, but he figured that she was still beautiful nonetheless. He found his hands holding onto her firmly but gently as she took the lead and moved over him, whispering his name through moans, mumbling little nothings in his ears from time to time.

He felt so real and alive with complete emotional bursting levels of undying affection for her as they continued their intertwining of souls. It irked him slightly, touched the very core pain of his very person as he realized that he had wanted this for so long now, and how he didn't bother to ask if she had wanted it too. But judging by how she held onto him and how she moved with him, he figured she had wanted it too.

He felt himself lost in the hold of her arms, oblivious to his surroundings because all that mattered to him in that instant was her. He didn't know anything else, didn't think anything else, all he knew was of her, and of him, and of them. Of them and this moment that would forever scar the boundaries of their love; because above all, this changed them, this made them a whole, a number one, a united entity.

He traced every inch of her skin, pressing kisses at the path he made with his finger. He noted how her body arched at the instant, pressing herself closer to him, her hands clinging onto his back, almost like she were holding onto him for dear life. He continued his teasing, knowing it was making her wild, bringing out the animal in her.

She was always the gentle one, always the motherly one; but he thought that perhaps that was just a facade to conceal her true loveable form. That maybe she didn't want others to know what she really was like. But he thought otherwise, that perhaps she was motherly in the act of friends and children, but different as a passionate lover in the secrets of their relationship. He figured that she'd keep this sort of things from others, only sharing it with her better half. It was calculative to him that perhaps he was right that she's always the motherly type.

She moaned his name again, the hollow sound of her tone of voice aching his body to want more, to take in every inch of her because if he didn't he would simply blow up. He moved vividly, rigorously as she moaned at each movement, taking in every bit of him. Her arms were lost in his, and their legs tangled with each other and the white sheets. Mountains of sweat and heat building from the very depth of the bed they shared.

He felt slightly sorry for the room, because it endured much of their love making. He did not quite understand why he was particularly thinking of the room as a individual, but perhaps from the overwhelming of their lust, it had somewhat clouded his mind and taken him into a dream world he had never been too before. But he still wondered, differently this time as he thought of how the bed would feel at the heat of their bodies.

His mind drifted constantly back and forth, as his affection grew by the second. He remembered the past they shared, the many musings they had, arguments they discussed. He wondered what took him so long to finally understand. It was funny he thought, because amongst everything he ever told himself, he had always wanted to share this with her. He had always wanted to make her his precious treasure gem that no other could have, that only she belonged to him like he belonged to her.

He always felt that way; that his soul and being and heart and mind all belonged to her, just as hers belonged to him. It took a lot in him to give it to her, but he did it so easily, so quick in an instant he never knew existed. He trusted her with his soul, with his life and everything attached. Sometimes he even thought she knew him better than he did.

She moaned lastly, as he followed suit, distinctly putting his emotions into his words as he moaned, 'Tifa' as he made his last final move as she arched her back finally. He felt himself release liquids of love and warmth into her, and he knew it that this would change them forever. She quivered in his hold, shivered slightly as the cool wind suddenly became apparent to them. He quickly held her close, bringing the sheets around them and sharing their warmth together under the cloth.

She was beautiful he thought as he stared down at her, realizing that above everything he had ever felt, that he had ever thought he felt, nothing came close to this. He held onto her tightly as she clung to his side afterward, burying her nose in the area where his neck met his shoulder, pressing light kisses as he brushed his finger against her back. His eyes lazily clasped almost shut but only bearable to take in her beauty.

He pressed a soft kiss at her forehead, whispering little nothings to her. He was never good with words, but for some reason he felt no bearings of lost when he was with her. His words came easily, as his actions followed mostly; and even though he thought he sounded silly at times, he knew that his words had every affect on her as it did him. He knew it did because it was in the way her eyes would soften, and her hands sliding to the nape of his neck affectionately. The way she kissed him gently, touching her forehead against his as she let a meaningful sigh escape her lips. It was all the tell tale signs of her reaction, and he loved every bit of them and every bit of her.

He remembered vaguely that he was holding onto her and telling her something, but with the feeling of complete tire grasping his soul, he fell helplessly, knowing that she too was struggling to stay awake. The tangled sheets around them grew suddenly fuzzy in his vision and almost without thinking; he fell asleep alongside his sleeping beauty.

The flashes of sunlight made him wince; he wasn't all that fashioned with sunlight when he was in his room after all. His mind grew glum as he realized where he was, that he wasn't in his room but in someone else's. It struck him weird, and his eyes burst open at an instant, searching his surroundings.

His fell on the sleeping angel beside him, and he felt a whole uncertainty of doubt ceasing to exist in his soul when he realized he was in her room. He remembered their night together, and he felt completely happy that his soul was going to explode with happiness. He couldn't hide the lazy smile on his lips as watched her sleep.

He had never seen this before, never felt what it was like to wake up beside her. He had never woken up to anyone before, and he had to admit that he could get used to this. Especially if it meant waking up beside her.

"I so love you, Tifa," he whispered to her, knowing that she probably didn't hear him, but he said it anyway.

She was beautiful to him, so beautiful that he thought it was illegal for one to be so amazingly pretty. His classification of beauty was not what ordinary men would suggest. He felt that beauty was more to do with her personality, the way she was, the way she looked so pure. Her arms were tangled in sheets, and her hair falling all over the place, touching bits of her skin, and bits of his too. Her skin was a bit pale, but smooth and beautiful nonetheless amongst her tangled limbs within the white sheets.

"I love you too, Cloud," he hears her soft whisper as she snuggled at his side. It only made him smile wider as he brought his little musings to an end.

The sheets seem meaningless to him when he thinks about it, because he realizes she wasn't beautiful in tangled sheets.

She was beautiful, with or without them.


End file.
